Just Around The Corner
by KD EbonyKitty
Summary: PG just to be safe. My first ever songfic. The ghost of Osamu reflects as he watches over his younger brother.


KD:this is my first ever song-fic, and it's kinda sad so... um, I'll just get to the fic. 

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Digimon and I don't own this song. 'Around the Corner of Your Eye' is owned by... either the ATeens or Abba, probably both.

**WARNINGS**

Um, ghosts I guess. And slashiness. Small slash. Really, really small slashy hints. Trying to find a needle in a haystack small.

_blah blah blah_-song lyrics "blah blah blah"-speaking _'blah blah blah'_-thinking /blah blah blah/-Osamu

* * *

Around the Corner of Your Eye

_I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye..._

_If you knew how many nights  
I've been sittin' by your bed_

It's late at night. The streets are still bustling with life and activity, even at this late hour.

In the apartment of one Ichijouji Ken, everything is as it should be. The young Chosen Child and his Digimon partner are deep asleep, enjoying dreams of cute, red-headed jogress partners and fun, silly blue dragons respectively. Unknown to them, a figure was sitting right beside the human and Digimon. Transparent and unmarred by the accident that claimed his life, Ichijouji Osamu smiled sadly at his little brother.

_Runnin' fingers through your hair  
While your asleep_

With a silent sigh, the ghost lifted his hand and gently brushed Ken's dark hair away from his face.

/Oh Ken.../

_Every time I call your name  
__Softly whisper in your ear  
You turn around to look for me  
And no one's there_

/_FLASHBACK_/

/Ken, PLEASE/

A little boy, about 8 or 9 years old, whipped his head around, his heart pounding. Could it have been...?

_'NO! Get over it Ken, Osamu is gone. GONE! And..._'

"...It's all my fault..." The child whispered, finishing his thought aloud.

Standing to the side of his little brother, Osamu could have thrown one hell of a temper tantrum right then. The only reason he didn't was because he had long since learned that they never helped him with his frustrations. The source being Ken. Why couldn't the kid understand that it wasn't his fault? Osamu snorted to himself. He knew very well why it was so easy for Ken to believe that it was his fault. Nobody was there to tell him it wasn't.

Since...well, since becoming famous, it seemed to Osamu that he was the only one who really cared about and took care of Ken. Sure their parents fed him, made sure he got to school, he didn't stay up late, stuff like that... but they never showed him that they loved him or that they even cared. And that really bothered him, that his parents could disregard their youngest like that. After all, wasn't usually the youngest who got most of the attention, good or bad?

_Wherever you are  
Wherever you go - I'll be around  
I'll be around just want you to know(just want you to know)_

/_DIFFERENT TIME_/

A bright light flashed and two figures, one visible, one not(or transparent if he was visible), disappeared into the computer monitor.

In the Digital World, Osamu silently watched Kenno, this wasn't his little brother. Little Ken was the most kind and gentle person Osamu had ever met. This... monster wasn't his little brother.

/Oh Ken... I'm sorry... I wasn't there when you needed me the most... but I'm here now. I know you can't hear me... but please just know, that I'm here./

_If you're lost without me  
Wondering where I might be  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
Like an angel watching  
Meet me when your dreaming_

/_DIFFERENT TIME_/

Osamu ruefully watched the young Keeper of Kindness as the boy tossed and turned in his bed. The former Digimon Kaizer had just gotten back from the Digital World and his rude awakening. The ghost only wished it hadn't had to be at the cost of the little caterpillar that had been so loyal to his little brother.

"O-Osamu... please..."

The late child genius gave an inaudible sigh. Whatever Ken's nightmares were about, they obviously included him.

"..where'd you go..? Not again, please... not again..." Ken whimpered.

'/Is that what this is about/' Osamu thought, '/If only I could reassure him somehow./' For some reason, he started to think about one of those American movies he'd watched while he was still alive. And something that had happened in the movie...

'/Well, what do I have to lose? Absolutely nothing./'

Floating up so that he was level with Ken, Osamu leaned over to whisper in the sleeping boy's ear.

/Ken, I'm right here. It's okay, I'll be waiting here Kenny- boy... You may not see me, but I'll be here.../

_I could be your pot of gold  
__Everything your wishing for  
But do you really want to find  
The rainbow's end?_

/_END FLASHBACK(S)_/

Osamu closed his eyes as he reflected on all the things his little brother had had to go through the past few years. Both good and bad. Especially the times immediately after his death. Ken had acted, or at least, tried to act just like Osamu had before he died. No matter how sorry Ken was, he had still acted as if his older brother's death was a bessing. Like he had finally cought the leprachoun who would lead him to his pot of gold. Osamu chuckled lightly at his.. rather odd analogy(/Seems like being dead is finally getting to me./)opening his eyes again. Casting a wistful gaze at his brother, Osamu thought,

/At least he figured it out for himself.. with a little help. He really didn't want to find the end of that rainbow anyway./

_There's a song playin' in every heart beatin'  
__In the key that unlocks every door  
There's a time for knowin' what's behind the curtain  
And it's all your wishing for_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Groaning, Ken sleepily groped about, trying to find the snooze button on his alarm clock. Hey, it was Sunday, even geniuses were allowed to sleep in on Sunday.

Chuckling, Osamu watched amusedly as his brother finally found the clock and gave a long suffering sigh at the early time. The extremely early time. The ghost reflected again on how much things had changed for his younger brother, in such short a time. Daisuke and the other Chosen Children mostly being behind the change. Motomiya especially. He was the only one who knew (Wormmon not counting) about Ken's rather... unhealthy couriosity (borderline obsession) with the afterlife. With the happenings beyond the veil of death. Thankfully, the other Chosen had been able to help Ken, to help him finally accept and move on from his elder brother. And for that Osamu was eternally grateful.

* * *

Okay, for those of you who don't know, the movie I'm talking about is 'The Sixth Sense'. I have no clue whether or not the movie would have really been out at the time(never mind in Japan!)so I shall use my creative license and just say that it was. For the sake of the story. Yeah. 

... Yes, I admit it. I got this off HP 5. What can I say, it's a catchy phrase(though a bit morbid).

Yeah, yeah, I know, probably a very bad place to end it. But I couldn't think of anything else! sheepish look That and I kinda ran out of lyrics...

OK, review please! & remember, Constructive Critisism GOOD!

3/18/05 - Er, hi. Kinda discovered that QuickEdit thing so I made a few... adjustments. Yeah. Well I think it looks better. Just incase anyone who'd read this before came back and wondered. (BlackGatomon: snorts Yeah right. KD: Oh shut up you!)


End file.
